


In Need of Assistance

by deadcellredux



Series: Kuroshitsuji Drabbles [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Grelliam, Office Porn, grell trolling will, sharp teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcellredux/pseuds/deadcellredux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>William has a bit of a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need of Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> A series of five drabbles written for [Drabblefix](http://drabblefix.livejournal.com).

Grell is flippant when she hands him her paperwork, pages clipped neatly together, handwritten notations in perfectly even, looped cursive. 

“Sentimental and wretched,” she comments, before he has a chance to speak. “Deathly boring. Honestly Will, I nearly _dozed_.” 

William takes the transcribed cinematic record with a frown, flips through the first few pages, noting with surprise that it _is_ , in fact, properly annotated according to regulation. 

“I’ve little care for your opinion on the matter,” he says, briskly adjusting his glasses. He looks at her. “And please address me properly during business hours.”

She spits sarcastic titles--

“ _Mr. Spears._ ” 

+++

They’re alone in the filing room. 

This should be his _first_ warning.

“Will—“ she clears her throat, corrects herself and continues in a mockingly austere tone—“ _Mr. Spears_ , don’t you think it’s time for a break?”

Her insouciance towards matters at hand is glaring, but William’s used to it, after all. He sighs, rifles through folders and dog-eared, yellowed files, ledgers faded and centuries old. He doesn’t want to admit that he’s stalling, isn’t telling her to just _get out_.

“Come now,” Grell says. Her hand finds the small of his back. “You’re tense.”

A _second_ warning, at that.

+++

 _Honestly_.

“Sutcliff,” he growls, his irritation a direct contrast to the arousal swelling, inexplicably, in his trousers, “Please, be serious.”

“I’m _always_ serious,” she responds, as her hand slides up to his shoulder blades, fingers pressing against the tense muscles there. 

“A knot,” she mutters. Her grin is sharp enough to cut through any unaffected pretension William desperately tries to harbor.

William’s hand goes for his glasses, pushes them, shakily, back up his nose.

“We’re all alone,” she purrs, and her glare is positively devilish. “I’ve locked the door—”

“Of course you have,” William says, breathless. “You licentious _tart_.”

+++

“And what’s this?” Grell says, her hand finding the ridge of his cock through his trousers. “So unseemly, Mr. Spears.”

“Your perversity is intoxicating,” he says. “Sinful,” and he pulls her closer. “A curse.”

“Keep talking like that,” she says, quietly. He sucks in a breath, and _what a nice little victory,_ she thinks.

“So what did it today?” she asks, coquettishly. “Is it my perfume? My feminine wiles? My _touch?_ ” She strokes along his length, her touch still _hot_ through layers of linen, leather gloves.

“I’m not working overtime today,” he says. He tries to sound firm. “I’m leaving.”

+++

"You’re going to walk around like this? And you say _I’m_ uncouth.” 

Grell squeezes and William thrusts against her hand, wincing at discomfiture of discord and the shameful thrill of coming undone. 

“Let me help,” Grell whispers. “ _Darling._ ”

William murmurs a hushed surrender through gritted teeth before he brushes his lips against Grell’s open mouth, that soft heat licked wet and wanting. Grell’s laugh is minacious as she undoes William’s trousers, and as she sinks to her knees William encounters a particularly urgent and pertinent afterthought--

“Sutcliff--” William starts, his free hand in her hair-- “ _Do_ mind your teeth.”


End file.
